Rite of Passage (Far Harbor)
}} Rite of Passage is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon completing the first three objectives of the Living on the Edge ( help Captain Avery, help Cassie Dalton and help Mariner) quest, Teddy Wright will initiate conversation, explaining that Harbormen's respect is difficult to earn. He does know that the easiest way to earn their respect is to complete "The Captain's Dance," a trial originally used to appoint the Captain of Far Harbor, in which the Island throws its most dangerous creatures at the participant. One of the residents of Far Harbor, Dottie, will be there to witness your "Captain's Dance" and testify to the rest of the settlement about your heroic feat. After heading to the northwestern part of the map, to Emmet's Causeway, a small swamp between Rayburn Point and Briney's Bait and Tackle, the Sole Survivor must drop raw meat (cooked meat won't work) into the water, causing mirelurks to appear. After defeating the mirelurks, drop meat into the water again and kill more mirelurks and mirelurk kings. Dropping meat into the water a third time causes a mirelurk queen to appear and attack you. After defeating the mirelurk queen and returning to Far Harbor, Teddy will reward the player character with the Captain's Hat and the Captain's Feast. Quest stages Notes * Besides helping Captain Avery, only part one of Blood Tide and Hull Breach need be completed to trigger this quest. * This quest must be completed to open up more Far Harbor side quests. * Once the player drops the raw meat, it will float away and the player will not be able to pick it up again. As such, it is recommended that the player drops a less valuable type of meat, such as radroach meat, as they will never be able to retrieve whatever meat they drop. * It is possible for an enemy to spawn underground making it troublesome to finish the quest. Bugs If this quest and Hunting the Hunter are both active and waiting to be "turned in" at the same time, Teddy Wright may not respond properly after giving his speech at the end. The Sole Survivor will confusingly greet him as Dejen and he will say only a single line of dialogue without entering conversation, leaving the "Return to Teddy Wright" objective active. This can be fixed by talking to Dejen and closing out "Hunting the Hunter" first, then returning to Far Harbor and talking to Teddy again, which will then complete this quest properly. Behind the scenes * A rite of passage is a celebration of the passage which occurs when an individual leaves one group to enter another. It involves a significant change of status in society. In the case of this quest, the Sole Survivor becomes respected by the harbormen as a result of completing the Captain's Dance. * The Captain's Dance may be a reference to the "Fan Dance", a brutal test in the Welsh mountains and one of the final exercises before joining the British Special Air Service. Category:Far Harbor quests de:Initiationsritus (Far Harbor) es:Rito de paso pl:Obrzęd przejścia ru:Ритуал посвящения uk:Ритуал посвячення